Of Love and Loss
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: The world slows down after the wars for everyone but Nico, who finds himself doing all he can to keep his feelings at bay. When things begin to boil down, and he is forced onto a new quest with the very object of his affections, will he still be able to keep his distance?


Disclaimers: PJO series': Rick Riordan, New Athens: Takara Phoenix, OC's, plot & setting: Me

A/N: Hello all! I am very excited to begin my delve in the PJO fanbase, as it has been wanting to come out of me for years, but I never foun the right story to write, until my recent obsession with Nico/Percy, and the painfully tiny amount of offerings it has for me to read. So here it is! It will be slow-brewing, and I will never claim to be as good as Takara (nor will I be writing any lemons, I'm just not comfortable with that). A note about the update schedule: though I usually have one, I do not at this moment, so I honestly do not know how often this will be updated, and for that I am very sorry. I do promise, however, I will not abandon this story at any time, so even if there is a large gap, there will be updates (Just ask my Warriors story readers lol). With that noted, on to the story! I hope you enjoy, and reviews are golden! I love to read them, and I love to reply to them, getting those helpful criticisms as well as excited voyeurisms make my day, and I will be certain to check out your stories if you are so kind. =] Hope you like it!

**Ch. 1: Washing it Red**

Nico sighed as he sat on the porch of his cabin, discreetly looking over to where the object of his pain resided. He blinked as Percy Jackson slipped into the forest, Annabeth rushing after him. He watched the place where they disappeared for a fraction of a second, before slipping away and back inside, over to his bed. He sat down for a moment, frowning, before giving a big sigh.

He slipped his hand between the mattress and box spring, hand closing around a small, sharp object. He pulled it out and looked at it, laying there in his palm, the silver of the blade glinting in the faint light from the sun leaking through his window. It looked so innocent, laying there. So innocent, and yet so dangerous. Sort of like him, he thought with a dark chuckle. The other campers didn't much like him, but they never really saw him as a threat. But if he wanted to, he could control them all. A simple thought, turning into an action, and they would all be powerless.

He smiled sadly. He could make Percy his by this course of action, but that wouldn't be real. It would be based in fear. And that would be worse than how it was now.

He shook his head, an attempt to shake his thoughts away, before flipping the razor blade into the space between his thumb and first finger. He stroked the blade gently with the thumb of his other hand before he bared the skin of his wrist and forearm.

With a grit of his teeth he sank the blade into the muscle. Parallel to the major vein. Close enough to be dangerous and to bring not only pain but adrenaline as well. He left it there until it began to bleed, and then stroked down along his arm, to near his elbow. Sooner than he wanted, the blade left, and he gently licked the stream left on the metal, before digging it into his skin again.

He lost track of time, and did not even notice when a knock sounded and a shadow appeared through the still-cracked door. He was in bliss, a bliss no one but another cutter could possibly understand. Due to this, he did not even notice when his door slammed open and the quick patter of feet approached. He did notice when a pale arm pulled his away, and a hand slapped his own, causing him to drop the blade.

"What the fuck, Nico?!" Nico frowned, the glaze in his eyes clearing as he looked up into bright sea-green eyes. He frowned, mumbling.

"What was that? Why the hell would you…" He quieted when he saw what looked like fear in the younger boy's eyes. Nico mumbled incoherently again before jerking his arm away. Nico looked down at his lap, where his arm was sitting in a shallow pool of red. You could only tell where the blood was because of the darker-than-black, somewhat shiny splotch on his black jeans. He immediately stuck the hand that had previously held the razor blade to his arm, not only to hide what slashes he could, but also to begin the staunching process. He ignored Percy until he heard a grunt and was lifted from his bed and thrown over a tightly-strung shoulder.

He could do little more than frown as he was carried over to the medic tent. He could have shadow-travelled, but that would have brought not only himself, but also Percy, which would not really be much of an escape.

He would have shadow-travelled as soon as he was placed down, but he was never let go. Percy was trying to stop the bleeding in his arm just as much as he was calling for Will and searching the side table for squares of Ambrosia.

He remembered not much more than being sternly reprimanded, and when he refused to eat the ambrosia, a glass was placed to his lips and his jaw was forced open as tangible delicacies flowed down his pharynx. As the liquid began to take effect, and the water Percy was pouring on his arm and willing to heal him stitched up his arm, his head cleared.

He frowned, looking at the small group of concerned campers surrounding him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, but still unable to leave due to the boy who held his arm captive.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Nico?" Percy asked him, and he could see the same question on the lips of the healers around him. And though he never planned on answering, he was saved from a grilling when the tent door flipped open and Piper flew in.

"Finally! I found you!" She huffed, looking from Percy to Nico and back again.

"We're in the middle of something, Piper. Please come back later." Will stated tersely.

Piper shook her head, "Can't do that! I need Percy and Nico at the Big House right now! Chiron's orders!"

Nico nodded and stood up, shaking loose from the grips of his captor and pulling his sleeves back down. He padded over to her and gestured for her to lead the way as Percy sighed in defeat and followed.

When they reached the Big House, they found Jason, Chiron and Rachel already sitting in the parlor. Chiron stood as they entered, "Thank you Piper, you can go now."

Piper nodded and left as Nico and Percy sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"What is it, Chiron?" Nico asked, eager to get to the point so that the raven-haired boy would have something other than him to focus on.

"It seems we have a quest."

"Okay? What do you need us for?" Jason asked, looking as perturbed as Nico and Percy.

"This particular quest seems to call for three specific people. Three very strong half-bloods, one each of the big three. And it seems it is an extremely needed quest, for failure will bring war."

"Us? What is the prophecy? And how does it pertain to us?"

"And why not Hazel? Why me?" Nico asked.

"Rachel?" Chiron looked to the red-headed prophet, who handed him a piece of paper, "We wrote it down, so that she wouldn't have to repeat it." He explained, as he handed it over, "As you can see, it quite clearly states which three demigods are requested on this trip. Those three are you."

As Nico glanced at the words written on the piece of paper, he frowned, for sure enough, it seemed certain that he'd end up cooped up with these two for a while. His best friend, and his crush.

_To ensure an everlasting peace, three heroes a combined effort taken to release. _

_First through the Darkness, a forbidden fruit must they find, _

_Only with the son of Satan will they be paid no mind. _

_Next it is Atlantis's castle they need, _

_To a long-lost token the Prince will help lead. _

_Then to the tallest of mountain's alters reside, _

_Alongside the Storm must they ride. _

_To place their request of a wind-horse's bone, _

_A lover's loss and a hope to hone. _

_Finally to bury in the sacred space, _

_Greece and Rome, a silent race._

**Ch. 2:**


End file.
